Look After You
by eMilyUSIerraC
Summary: Lately Lelouch has been overworking himself. Sure, the Black Knights are doing better then ever, but Lelouch's health isn't. When you make an enemy of everyone around you, who is going to help you when you need it the most? Lelouch/Shirley & Suzaku/Kallen
1. If I Don't Say This Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of it's characters! ( Although, I wish I did! )**

Lelouch sighed as he awoke Tuesday morning. He had contacted the Black Knights about the new strategy yesterday. The plan to take down the Britannia army was about to be inmotion, beginning on Thursday. Lelouch was not worried about losing, though, because he had already predicted the army's next move.

The problem though, was the lack of schooling he'd been receiving. If Nunnally was here she would be worried about his amount of education. His heart clenched as he thought of his sister. She had been declared governor just a

few days ago. She was a pawn to them, and this made him extremely ticked off. Somehow, he was going to rescue her. He rolled off the couch and landed on the floor. "Ow." He stated. He looked up to find C.C sitting on his bed with a hint of a smirk on her face.

He scowled and got to his feet. " I'm going to school today, C.C. I better not see you there. Not only will it be bad for you if you are seen, but me as well. Someone might find out I've

regained my memories." After Lelouch threw on his school uniform walked out the door, C.C sighed.

" He hasn't looked well lately". She said to herself. She then proceeded to call Pizza Hut and order a large cheese pizza.

* * *

As Lelouch walked into his first class, he felt weak. He stopped for a second, because everything around him was starting to become blurry and his head felt dizzy. Afraid he might fall over, he kneeled onto the ground. _What's going on? _He asked himself. _I feel so tired. _Then, as quickly as the dizziness began, it stopped. He shook his head and stood up slowly.

_Well __that was weird. Maybe a side effect of my Geass? _He stopped thinking about it, thought, when he noticed that Suzaku had made an appearance at school as well. He wondered if Suzaku

knew about his memories. Of course, Suzaku had become very suspicious. _Like the incident with Nunnally on the phone_. Lelouch mentally growled at the memory. It was ironic how his

best friend had become his worst enemy. _But it's not my fault. I tried to get him to join me several times! He brought this between us on his own accord. I don't regret what I have done to _

_get where I am today. For Nunnally…_

Lelouch snuck a glance at Suzaku, only to find that Suzaku was watching him as well. They gave each other a dark look. After a moment, Lelouch put his mask back on, and walked up to his "friend.""Hey Suzaku. How are things?"

Suzaku also put on a fake smile as he answered back. "Oh you know. The usual. The Knights of Rounds was a more difficult job than I had previously thought." _Thanks to Zero, everything is difficult. This lie you are living is helping no one. _Suzaku felt a deep sorrow. _Why did It have to be like this?_

Lelouch noticed that Suzaku was thinking, probably about Zero. Considering the guy's facial expression, Lelouch figured he was thinking about how to kill his alter-ego.

Lelouch discretely glared at the green eyed boy, who was still zoning out. But he felt sharp pain in his chest. _I'm sorry Suzaku, but this is how it has to be. There's no other way for me. _Lelouch heavily thought.

" Hey, Lelouch! Suzaku!" Milly shouted from the doorway, breaking the the two boys from their thoughts, " You're here today! How is it that you guys are always gone at the same time? I mean I know Suzaku has knight stuff to do, but what about you, Lelouch?" Lelouch felt the color drain from his face. _Of course Milly would just state this out loud, in front of Suzaku._ He angrily thought. Everyone, besides Milly, was now looking suspiciously at him.

" Yah," Lelouch answered casually. " I have been missing school a lot lately, huh? I've just feeling kind of sick lately.." He trailed off. _That was the worst excuse ever. _He mentally scolded himself, _but I guess they'll just have to go with it. _

Suzaku looked him dead in the eye. " Well Lelouch," Suzaku said smiling, " I hope you feel better this week." Lelouch thanked him, but they both were thinking the same thing:

_You're a disgrace. I could never live like you. _

All the council members then walked to their meeting room to discuss the next school event, which was to be on Thursday.

* * *

"Okay, everyone! We've got a lot of stuff to do before Christmas time, and little time to do it!" Milly excitedly yelled. Lelouch looked at her in shock. _Is it really close to Christmas time? …These few months my memory has been returned really flew by_.. He thought to himself.

" So, Lelouch, what do you think?" Rivalz questioned the spaced out boy.

"Lelouch looked up to Rivalz confused. " Think about what, exactly?" Shirley smiled at him and began to speak. " Well, we were just saying that it would be a good idea to have a Christmas dance at the school." Lelouch looked at them blankly. He didn't actually have an opinion on this, and he didn't really care. But, if it made them happy, he might as well go with it,

" Yah, sure. Sounds like fun." He almost added sarcasm into the statement, but decided against it. Milly, Shirley and Rivalz began to hop around with excitement.

"Oh! This is my chance!" Rivalz yelled aloud. " Maybe Milly will go to the dance with me!"

Milly stopped jumping and smiled. " Rivalz, we're not actually participating in the dance, we're going to be hosting it."

Suddenly Rivalz and Shirley's faces fell. Then Shirley looked at Milly with puppy eyes. "Please Milly? Can we please just dance a couple times at it?"

Milly pretended to act indifferent towards Shirley. " I don't know… maybe. Ask Lelouch, he's vice president, after all."

Unfortunately for Lelouch, Shirley then turned her big sparkling eyes towards him. He felt his knees go a little weak and it seemed like his lungs had stopped working.

" Lelouch, may the student council dance a tinsy bit at the Christmas dance?"

Lelouch tried his best not to blush. He didn't know why he was feeling like this. It was a bit odd. Maybe C.C was right. Could this have anything to do with overworking himself?

"Lelouch? Hello?"

Lelouch turned his eyes towards Shirley's. She still had the puppy dog eyes, and how in the world would he say no to her, even if he wanted to? He smiled warmly at the red head. "Why not." He said.

And then Shirley and Rivalz began to hold hands and dance around while Milly smiled and playfully shook her head. Lelouch turned to look at Nina, Kallen and Suzaku.

Nina was staring into space, with an odd look on her face. Suzaku was looking at Kallen, almost regretfully and Kallen was staring angrily at Lelouch. Lelouch could almost feel the anger coming off of her in waves. He mentally flinched. Man girls were scary when they were mad. She gave him a look that clearly said,' follow me if you want to live.' and walked out of the room.

Lelouch started to follow her when he noticed that Suzaku was looking straight at him. Lelouch smiled innocently at the green eyed boy. " I think I'll go see what's wrong with Kallen. She's been acting weird."

And really, he wasn't lying. He had never seen her so angry before. Suzaku slowly nodded, and hesitated before turning around and starting up a conversation with Rivalz.

Lelouch turned around and angrily walked out of class. He hated that Suzaku watched his every move. It was hard to believe they had used to be so close. Lelouch walked into the hallway he thought Kallen had gone down and saw her waiting for him.

"I cannot BELIEVE you!" Kallen whispered angrily. They were inside a school, so she was keeping her voice level down. "You cannot go to a Christmas dance, we don't have time for that!"

Lelouch looked at Kallen surprised. "I'm not going to go to it." He told her slowly, as if he was explaining something to a child. " I just said that they could have one if they wanted to."

Kallen glared at him. "Yah, but she's going to ask you."

Lelouch wondered if Kallen could see the question marks above his head. " What are you talking about?"

Kallen sighed. " Shirley is going to ask you to go, and knowing you, you will say yes. You really can't help it when it comes to her."

Lelouch felt dazed. She was going to ask him? Why would she do that? He had erased all of her memories about him. There was no way that she could like him now.

" If you are wondering why she like you, when you erased her memories.." Lelouch stared at Kallen incredulously. "Yes. I know about you erasing her memories. It's kind of hard not to, since she didn't even know who you were for the longest time. She doesn't even call you ' lulu' anymore".

Lelouch felt himself blush, so he lowered his head a little so Kallen wouldn't see. She was, after all, a member of the Black Knights, and to let her see him blush could easily ruin the image he'd worked so hard to create. He almost missed the embarrassing nickname that Shirley used to call him. He almost wished she would remember everything she forgot..

" Well, as I was saying, Lelouch.. Just because she fell in love with you once, and you erased that feeling from her, doesn't mean she won't again. You are you, and she is she. You are the same person she fell in love the first time with, what's going to stop her from falling for you all over again?"

Lelouch mentally sighed. She was right. But why did Shirley have to like someone like him? She could probably be with any guy she wanted…except him. It wasn't that he didn't well…_Do I love her? _He wondered to himself.

Kallen quickly interrupted his thoughts. "But you are NOT going to that dance, Lelouch. I don't care what you say."

Lelouch looked up a Kallen with a smirk. " Oh? Am I the one following orders now, Kallen?"

Kallen blushed and looked down. " Well, I'm just trying to help you out. If you don't focus your attention on the Black Knights then.." She trailed off. Hesitantly, she looked at Lelouch. He looked as if he was thinking deeply about something.

_She's right. He_ thought to himself. _They're all counting on me. Nunally needs my help.. I have to destroy everything. Destroy to create. _

"Uh..Lelouch?" Kallen asked nervously.

Lelouch stared at her for a minute before replying. " I know what I have to do, Kallen. Don't worry about that. Focus on what I tell you to." Then, without a word, they walked back into the student council room. Everyone turned their heads toward Lelouch and Kallen.

He smiled and began to speak, " Sorry everyone. Kallen wasn't feeling well. We just went to the nurses office to see if she was Okay".

Everyone began to let out their sympathy towards Kallen, asking if she felt better. The girl merely nodded meekly.

As they all began to head home from the school, Shirley ran up to Lelouch. "Um, I know we don't know each other that well," She started out, " But I was wondering if you would like to go to the-"

Lelouch cut her off coldly. " I'm sorry, but I prefer prettier girls."

He felt his heart break as he said it, because it was one lie that he didn't want to tell. He wanted her to know that he thought she was beautiful, but he had to get her to stop liking him. Even if that meant being a cold hearted jerk. He heard Shirley take in a breath and give a soft sob. And even though it was the opposite of what he wanted to do, he continued to walk in the other direction of her, towards home.

* * *

As he was walking into his room, he felt dizzy again. Only this time he felt nauseated as well. He put his hand on the wall to steady himself, Like before, the feeling went away. He was extremely tired, now that he thought of it. He wanted to take a nap, but he had a meeting with the Black Knights soon, and there was no way he was going to miss that.

He grabbed his bag that held his Zero costume and walked towards the front door of the dining room, and saw C.C eating her weights worth in Pizza.

He turned slightly in her direction. " Are you coming?"

C.C looked down at her half finished pizza. She was about to say yes when she noticed that he had already left. She felt a worry in the back of her mind, but she didn't think about it because she was currently trying to eat a slice of the pizza in one whole bite.

* * *

Lelouch walked to the train-station, making it just in time to board the vehicle. He was on his way to the Black Knight's meeting place, and it would only take him 15 minutes to get there by train. This was good since he needed to be at the meeting in 30 minutes. This would give him time to change before meeting up with his accomplices.

As Lelouch boarded the subway, he felt dizzy again. _Not again. _He thought. _What is this? _He quickly put his head against the train's wall and waited for it to go away. _I really need to see a doctor or something.._

Suddenly a spasm of sharp pain went through his skull.

He grunted in pain and held his head. He didn't even notice when somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

"…Lelouch? Are you okay..?"


	2. I Will Surely Break

_Suddenly a spasm of sharp pain went through his skull. _

_He grunted in pain and held his head. He didn't even notice when somebody tapped him on the shoulder._

"…_Lelouch? Are you okay..?"_

* * *

Lelouch heard someone talk to him distantly, as if he were underwater. He wrinkled his brow, why did they sound distant?

Suddenly they spoke again. " Lelouch..?!"

The head ache suddenly stopped again. Lelouch eyes squinted as he began to become frustrated. Not only were these symptoms confusing but annoying as well. He didn't have time to be sick, he had business to do. He then remembered that someone had tried to get his attention.

Lelouch turned around after regaining his composure and saw that Milly was the one who had said his name.

"Hey! Lelouch, Are you OK? I mean you looked really.. Well you scared me when you looked like that."

Lelouch stared at her dispassionately before making a quick reply. " I'm fine, really. It's just a head ache." Milly looked at him with a flash of concern in her eyes before hesitantly nodding. " Yah, well, you seem to be sick a lot. You should go home. Where are you going right now?"

Thinking quickly, the Britannian came up with a plausible lie. "Well", Lelouch coolly replied. " I'm going to try and find a tuxedo shop so Rolo can have a suit for the Christmas dance." The truth was, actually, that he was on his way to the Blacks Knight's next meeting. Rolo didn't even know about the planned Christmas dance.

Milly instantly brightened, and gave Lelouch a coy smile. The boy noticed he was the object of her suspicious grin and instantly felt uneasy. "What?"

Milly giggled. "Oh, nothing. But you know, I was thinking you would look pretty sharp in a tuxedo, Lelouch." Lelouch rolled his eyes. But Milly continued. " I can just imagine it! You'll have all the girls lined up for miles. Poor Shirley, going to the dance with a heart breaker like you."

As soon as he heard the red heads name, he froze. An uncomfortable feeling then edged its way into his heart. " I'm not going with Shirley." He said coldly.

Milly didn't notice the change of tone in his voice and continued to speak. " Lelouch, common. Don't be such a jerk. You guys are perfect for each other." Lelouch couldn't help but feel the irritation in his emotions surge to a hot anger at the words Milly was spewing.

" I mean, I'm not sure why Shirley likes you," Milly said jokingly. " But you might as well take advantage of it. She really admires you, yah know? And not only is she smart, but beautiful! You really have no idea what a lucky guy you are-"

Milly suddenly stopped with her rant as she noticed Lelouch's hand slam into the side of the train.

All of a sudden, the passengers in the train stopped talking and turned to look at the origin of the bang. They saw nothing of interest, though, and turned back around, continuing with their conversation; the chatter in the subway returning as though it had never left.

Milly, though, felt a shiver of fear make it's way up her spine. She had never seen Lelouch look so.. threatening. She felt her hair almost stand on end when she looked into his eyes. She could swore she saw a glimmer of pent up fury simmering in the depths of the deep purple orbs.

Lelouch glared with a burning anger into the blonde girl's eyes. He didn't know why, but he had quickly found himself uncontrollably ticked off. He didn't need Milly trying to set him up with Shirley, who probably hated him now. He needed to set some boundaries with Milly, and he figured he might as well do it now.

" Don't" he said with an icy tone. " Talk to me about this anymore. I don't like Shirley, I'm not going to this dance, and I could care less what you think of me. So don't even bother trying to guilt me into this."

Instantly, Milly's fear changed to rage. " I'm not TRYING to GUILT you into ANYTHING!"She said, raising her voice, capturing the attention of the passengers.

They stared in vivid shock as she went closer and closer to the teenage boy.

" It's your own flipping fault if you feel guilty! USUALLY, when you feel GUILTY, Lelouch, You've done something WRONG. And lately, you've had the word GUILTY plastered to your forehead! I don't know who you think you are, but you sure have gotten some nerve lately!" Milly let out a wail of frustration and was about to continue, when Lelouch, who had been stunned before, regained his thoughts and became outraged.

"WHAT?!" Lelouch interrupted her with his own outburst, " You Don't Even KNOW me, Milly. Don't try to dissect me now, cause I couldn't care LESS about what YOU or ANYONE thinks of me!" Lelouch, took a breath, and recollected his calm before leveling his gaze to the shocked Milly. Smirking, he whispered something to her face. "You're all just obstacles in my way."

Milly stared lividly at the boy who had just insulted her, and all of her friends. She stared for a long time before taking in his comment. Lowering her head, she felt angry and foolish. She now saw the true form of a Britannian prince. Tears start to form in the corner of her eye. She wiped them away before looking back at him.

" I guess, that the Lelouch I thought I knew was actually a lie."

Lelouch pretended to feel proud and unfazed as he looked at Milly. He had noticed the tears in her eyes when he delivered the blow, and felt as though he had insulted himself. He instantly felt shame sprinkle itself all over his heart, but ignored it with an indifferent attitude. While he should've apologized, he felt as though it would be best to lose Milly as a friend as well. That way, things could proceed easier. Unfortunately, his emotions kept telling him something different. Even though his brain knew this was a good idea, his heart told a different story.

Milly looked at his smug face before shaking her head in obvious disappointment.

"You know what's funny?" Milly said sadly, " You used to tell me that you despised your father. That he was self-centered, full of hate and never listened to word people under him said. Well, Lelouch, you're reminding me of him more then ever right now".

Lelouch felt his blood freeze. Milly was the only one that knew he was actually a son of the Emperor. The Emperor that left him and Nunally to live alone. The Emperor that ruled without a single thought or emotion for his people. The Emperor that erased his memories. Yes, the very same one that Lelouch hated, he was now being compared to. The mind- numbing thought made his brain hurt.

Suddenly the train halted. It was Milly's stop.

She looked at him dead-on before exhaling and leaving the subway.

Lelouch scoffed as Milly walked away, trying to convince himself he wouldn't miss her. Just to finish the whole friend problem he decided to say one last thing.

" Oh, and would you mention to the rest of the Student Council that I think they're just as worthless as you are?" Lelouch haughtily called out to Milly as she walked off the train. She didn't even bother looking at him, she just continued to walk.

_She definitely heard me, I know it._ Lelouch thought to himself, as his emotions ran crazy with regret and despair at the thought of losing all his friends. _It's better this way. _He kept telling himself, _Someone like me doesn't need…no.. doesn't deserve friends._

Lelouch ripped himself from his thoughts as the train stopped at the platform. He stepped off with the other passengers and began to walk towards the warehouse area where the Black Knights met weekly.

While walking through a portion of the city, he suddenly felt hot. Lelouch put his hand to his forehead, and noticed that he was warm with a fever. But, deciding that it was not something to really fret about, he continued to walk.

* * *

Lelouch made his way out of the warehouse where he had changed his clothes and continued to the meeting place of his association: The Black Knights.

Ougi and Kallen waved to him as he approached the conference room. Lelouch, or Zero, gave a nod of acknowledgement to them and proceeded to walk onto a platform to greet and discuss the procedures of the current plan with his followers.

" Hello, members of the Black Knights." Zero shouted, " All is going as planned with our next operation. We will be using 34 knightmares for this mission, given to us by the Japanese Federation. Our advance will take place-" Suddenly Zero's voice faded as he began to feel dizzy again. Looking around he saw 2 very concerned looking Kallens.

Wait. That wasn't right.

Since when were there two Kallens? Looking again, he found that he was seeing two of everything. The fever returned with full force, bringing a head ache along with it. The sweltering heat, combined with his stuffy apparel, made Lelouch begin to feel faint. With much effort, he brought his head up to look at his followers. They seemed to be altogether concerned and confused.

_What's with the boss?_

_Is he Ok? _

_What's he hunched over so funny for?_

Were the common thoughts circulating through the cohorts' minds.

Kallen watched with an awestruck feeling as Zero held his head in pain. He was leaning over, as though he might fall down any second. Before anything else could happen, Kallen felt a sense of urgency flood through her body. She had to get Zero out of here, he looked like he was about faint, and if he did it wouldn't be good. Most likely, everyone would try to get a look at his face..

Kallen rushed to the side of her leader and put his arm over her shoulder, supporting him and leading him out of the conference room, into his office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ougi did his best to calm the Black Knights. " Don't worry guys! He probably just got tired. He is human, right? We've all been missing sleep lately." Everyone mumbled in agreement, before asking if they could leave to get some sleep themselves.

Ougi chuckled, "No, I don't think boss would be too happy if you all just decided to skip out on the meeting."

The crowd grumbled. And a random man spoke up. " But if what you said is true, then he's probably asleep right now! Why should we stay here if we aren't doing anything?"

Ougi sweat dropped. They had a point.

Ougi then came up with a solution. "Well.. I can run the meeting!" He said, confidently. The room was quiet for a moment before everyone busted into an uncontrollable laughter.

" That's hilarious!" Someone cried out.

" I know!" Said another, "Ougi couldn't run a mile, much less a Black Knights meeting!"

Ougi angrily mumbled to himself as everyone left for home. " From what I've heard," Ougi grumpily said to himself, " Zero's not such a track star either!"

* * *

Kallen carefully set Zero down on a couch before letting him go. He took off his mask and became Lelouch once again.

" What's with that, Lelouch? Are you Okay?" Kallen asked worriedly. Lelouch shook his head.

" I don't know why, but I haven't been feeling my best lately. I wonder.."

" It's probably lack of sleep" Kallen said assuredly, " Or just stress."

Lelouch nodded slowly, but he was very doubtful that the recent symptoms he had been experiencing seemed much more painful then something involving stress or sleep. Lelouch broke from his worries and looked up to Kallen, who was currently staring at him.

"You know," She began, " I would've never imagined you were the person behind Zero's mask."

"Because I'm Britannian?" Lelouch questioned bitterly.

"No.." Kallen said slowly, as if thinking about it. " Because who knew that a reserved, handsome student of Ashford Academy would end up being the savior of the Japanese."

Lelouch chuckled darkly, " Don't call me a savior just yet, Kallen."

Kallen tensed as she recognized a deep emotion stirring in Lelouch's eyes. She quickly reverted back to her less personal role.

" Um, right. So, sir. What can I do for you?" She ignored the impulse to salute.

"Well, for one, you can leave so I can change." Kallen slightly blushed, and this did not go unnoticed by Lelouch. " Or if you want to stay, I guess that's fine-"

"NO!" Kallen said loudly, then lowered her voice, blushing. " I think I'll go send the Black Knights home. We can always have a meeting tomorrow." She then walked out of the office, leaving Lelouch alone.

She walked into a depressed Ougi before making her way to the conference room.

" Hey Ougi! Why aren't you in there with the rest of the Black Knights?" Ougi slowly turned around to Kallen and started to bawl. " They laughed at meeeee and left!" He cried, " They don't think I'm a good leader!!!!!" Kallen sighed and gave her currently over-dramatic friend a hug. But not before muttering to herself, " When did my job become about comforting men?"

After Kallen closed the door behind her, Lelouch winced at the growing head ache that seemed to have made a permanent stay in his skull. He stood up slowly and changed into his school uniform.

After that, he made his way home, not hesitating to collapse on his bed. He feel asleep quickly and dreamed of spending a day with the student council members_._


	3. As I'm Leaving

**Hey guys! Thank for the reviews! (( Before I rewrote this chapter, It wasn't as good, so I hope that its better now!)) Just so you know, it means a lot to me that you review, since it's the one of the things that is convincing me to continue this story! I'm sorry if Lelouch or any of the other characters don't seem like themselves. I did my best! I hope you like chapter 3!!!!!!!!!**

**- eMilyUSIerraC**

* * *

Lelouch awoke groggily in the morning. Memories from the previous day flooded his mind, as did the headache he'd been suffering from lately.

"Crap." He said slowly. He was angry at himself for wasting a perfectly good meeting day. "How could I do something so stupid.."

" Do what? Miss your meeting?"

Lelouch looked over his shoulder and saw C.C laying down on the couch.

" If you ask me, you needed the rest. If you don't get some sleep you're going to regret it."

Lelouch glared at her and replied. " I don't have time for sleep! This was a one time thing. Only because I keep getting these awful…" Lelouch was about to say 'headaches' but then almost slapped himself on the head. These were headaches, right? So why didn't he just take some Advil or something?

" I'm such an idiot." He grumbled to himself.

" Hmmmm." C.C nodded in agreement. " What about, this time?"

Lelouch grumbled something about ' Stay out of my business' before dragging himself to the bathroom.

C.C shrugged. "Fine. But at least I don't talk to myself."

Lelouch threw open the medicine cabinet and searched for some medicine.

_Tylenol, Nyquil, Aspirin… Aha! There it is!_

Lelouch twisted open the Excedrin lid and dumped out 2 pills, after swallowing them he left the bathroom.

"Just wondering," C.C said to Lelouch, as he came from the bathroom, "Are you going to school today…?"

" Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you have-"

Lelouch cut C.C off with a haggard sigh. " I know I have to reschedule that meeting. I don't know what I was thinking, leaving it like that. I guess I'll just finish it up Thursday morning. It's not that important, cause I think that everyone understands their positions. But, you can never be too prepared-"

C.C interrupted Lelouch as well.

"I wasn't talking about your meeting. I was just thinking that you've looked ill lately."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at the witch. " What do you care?"

C.C frowned and arrogantly looked away. " I don't. I would just be really angry if you died without granting my wish."

Lelouch half smiled and looked out his window. "Okay. But I don't plan on dying anytime soon. So just stop worrying."

"I'm not WORRYING," She replied , " I just-"

Lelouch laughed without humor. " I know, I know. You just want me to repay you…..well I guess I'll be going now." He picked up his backpack and glided out the door, walking to school.

C.C watched him go, sighing to herself and laying down to think about telling him what had been on her mind lately. _I'll say it when he comes home_. She thought to herself.

* * *

As Lelouch walked into his first class, he noticed it wasn't just Suzaku glaring at him, like usual, but everyone in the student council. Awkwardly, because they had all stopped talking to glower at him, Lelouch put down his bag and sat down in his assigned seat. He noticed that they really had tried to make a big deal out of this, but unfortunately, they would have to be disappointed. He wasn't going to acknowledge, or apologize to them, and they were fools if they thought he would.

"Okay class. Take out your Trig books! Today we'll be reviewing chapter 7.." The teacher's voice faded in Lelouch's mind as he thought_._

_What AM I doing here, anyways? I really don't have any friends now, I don't enjoy math, and I barely have the time to come to school, since I'm working on the new revolution.._

As he was thinking, Lelouch felt something small hit the back of his head. He looked behind him and saw Rivalz looking out the window, very preoccupied like. Lelouch just shrugged and turned around. That is, until he felt something hit his head again. Looking behind him, he gave the 'daydreaming' Rivalz a suspicious stare. He pretended to turn around again, but looked back just in time to see Rivalz in mid-throw with a paper ball. Rivalz looked at Lelouch with a startled face, while Lelouch just smirked and turned around.

Rivalz, and the rest of the Student Council, clearly heard Lelouch's quiet comment.

" Huh, how childish."

Although this was a very mild insult, Rivalz just became even more riled up.

"Oh YAH?" Yelled Rivalz, who had since jumped out of his seat, to everyone's surprise. " Well at least I'm not a self-centered, conceited, ugly face smart-as-" ( AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I know Rivalz isn't like this in the show..but he's not TO important a character right? )

"EXCUSE ME, RIVALZ?" The teacher yelled from the front of the class. " Would you mind taking this OUTSIDE? Instead of INTERUPTTING my CLASS?!"

Rivalz grabbed Lelouch's arm and started to march with him to the hall. Lelouch rolled his eyes and yanked his arm from Rivalz grasp.

" Please Mrs. Holiday," ( ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE: I didn't know any of the teachers names, so I kind of just took the liberty of making one up. ) Said Lelouch politely turning to her, " I have no wish to converse with this imbecile. May I stay in here, while Rivalz throws his tantrum in the hallway?"

Everyone took an intake of breath at Lelouch's comment. 'When did he become so mean' rippled through conversations in the classroom.

The teacher looked around nervously before replying. "Uh-um, err, yes Mr. Lamperouge.." What else could she say?

Lelouch smiled and nodded, taking his seat.

He could swear he saw Rivalz flip him off before leaving the class room.

* * *

Lelouch felt more than ever as he walked into the lunch room.. Well, maybe 'alone' was the wrong word. He practically had every pair of eyes in the room watching him.

Ever since the incident with Rivalz, he hadn't seen a single person smile in his direction. But of course, what would he care if they did?

_This isn't very comfortable,_ Lelouch thought to himself,_ If I was Japanese, I would probably comment on a dark aura floating my direction.._

He trailed off in his thoughts and slowly turned to see where the dreadful feeling was coming from. He soon spotted the student council glaring at him from a close table in the cafeteria. Lelouch sweat dropped. I think I'll go outside today.

Lelouch smiled politely, just to make them angry, at the Student Council before strolling out of the lunch room and into the courtyard.

And he couldn't help but notice the cold stares coming from not just his old friends, but from people he had never met as well.

_This is what I wanted, didn't I?_ Lelouch asked himself. And he went through the remainder of the school day with a false indifference and a swagger that didn't feel natural.

As Lelouch neared his room, he felt a spike of irritation. Really, though he wouldn't admit it outloud, C.C was right about not going to school. It had only wasted his time and energy that he desperately needed to save Japan. And while this sentence might've sounded funny to anyone else, Lelouch was seriousl about his goal and he would achieve it, even if it killed , with that thought, it brought back the worries of the strain his body seemed to be going through recently.

Coincidentally, the throbbing in his head returned with full force.

Lelouch felt the rush of pain throb through his head like a beating of a drum. Things were getting fuzzy..

He grabbed the door handle, maybe he could make it to his bed before he collapsed. As he opened the door, all he could comprehend was someone trying to lead him to his bed. And even though he was about to collapse, he managed a mumble of 'thanks.' before blacking out.

C.C had just been reading a recipe book (about pizza, of course) when she had heard footsteps coming towards the door. She didn't look up, however, because she knew who it was. What she didn't know, though, was that Lelouch was going to coming stumbling in like a madman. When she glanced at him coming through the door, he looked like he was going to collapse. She grabbed his arm quickly, before he fainted and led him to his bed. Soon after he flopped down on the mattress and layed there for quite a while, C.C poked him hesitantly. She didn't hear anything, so she poked him a little harder. Nothing.

Now she was a little bit worried.

She slapped him in the back of his head.

"OW!" The Britannian yelped as C.C struck him on he skull. "what was that for?" He asked groggily, gaining back his consciousness.

The green haired girl sighed with relief. "You fainted. So I hit you on the head to wake you up."

Lelouch looked at her with agitated eyes. "You couldn't of thought of something less painful?"

C.C gazed at him for a while before talking.

"I'm going to be leaving tonight."

Lelouch looked at her with a weird sort of expression. "What do you mean, 'you're leaving'?"

"Something came up, and I'll be back when I can but right now I have to go."

Lelouch squinted at her and curtly spoke back.

" Oh? Where are you going?"

C.C looked out the window. "It's not any of your business."

Lelouch gave her a hard stare. "If this is about Mao..then youre just wasting your time."

C.C turned around and frowned at the teenager. " Well it's my own time to waste. I'm sure you'll be Ok with the Black Knights while I'm gone, if that's what youre worried about."

Lelouch waved his hand passively. " I'll be fine with the Black Knights.. I just don't want to have to come rescue you from him again. What are you seeing him for, anyways?"

C.C looked at Lelouch without interest before picking up her backpack. "Like I said, it's none of your concern. Good luck with the mission, Lelouch."

She then left through the door, without another word.

Lelouch watched her go, calmly. Although, the thought of that he was truly on his own now kicked into his mind, and so did the never-ending headache. And he noticed a new sensation, this time it was the need to throw up.

After Lelouch was feeling better, he laid down on his bed. He thought about CC a little. He had a bad feeling about her leaving, as if there was an omen looming above his head. He turned over on his side and waited till his head stopped throbbing to fall into a shallow sleep full of tossing and turning throughout the night.

* * *

Lelouch felt hazy as he woke up, everything seemed out of focus. When his eyes did finally adjust, he noticed he wasn't in his bed anymore, but in school.

_What the heck?_ He thought to himself, looking around at the other students in the classroom. _How in the world did I get here? _

Lelouch looked behind him and saw that the student council was talking amongst themselves cheerily. Well at least they got over me. In fact, looks like they don't even know I'm here. Lelouch thought somberly. He decided to eavsdropp a little to see what the gang was talking about today.

"Haha! Yah, next time we should have a water balloon fight!" Rivalz said excitedly. "We've already done fireworks."

Suzaku smiled, "Sounds good! Then we can go grab some ice cream, maybe go to the arcade?"

Milly slapped Suzaku playfully on the shoulder. " I don't think so! No arcade. We'll all go shopping instead!"

Shirley stared at Milly incredulously. " What? You don't even like shopping, Milly."

"That's not the point!" Milly retorted, " We need to update your wardrobe, Shirley. Otherwise, how can you ever expect to find a boyfriend?"

"Since when was I looking for a boyfriend?" Shirley questioned.

"I don't want to go shopping!" Rivalz grumbled. "The mall is boring."

Milly rolled her eyes and half smiled. "They have an arcade at the mall, you know. You guys can hang out there while I fix- I mean make over Shirley!"

The boys gave each other a high five. "Sweet!"

Lelouch was transfixed by the Student council. How could they be so carefree when there was a war going on? They seemed much more happier than usual as well.

Suddenly, before he had time to think about anything else, Lelouch saw Nunally walk through the classroom doors.

She could walk?! And she wasn't blind either!

Lelouch felt like he had been punched in the stomach. What was going on? He couldn't help but walk over there.

"Nunally! Hi!" Suzaku said, giving her a hug. The rest of the student council did the same, as Lelouch walked up.

"Nunally..? Is that really..you?"

Nunally and the student council looked up at Lelouch with robotic faces.

"Who are you?" Milly asked

" How do you know Nunally?" Suzaku questioned.

Lelouch was taken aback. What were they talking about?

"What's going on?" Lelouch asked uncertainly.

"We'd like to ask you the same thing." Said Rivalz. Lelouch saw Nina nod in agreement.

"I know her because she's my sister. You guys know that." Lelouch replied, confused.

"I've never seen you before in my life." Nunally said. "Do you go to this school?"

Lelouch stared at them all, unbelieving. Did they really not recognize them, or were they lying?

"Oh! I know who he is!" Shirley shouted, standing up at once. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, it had Lelouch's picture on it and said "WANTED' under the image.

"He's Zero!"

Lelouch couldn't hide the surprise that lighted up his face. How…was this all possible?

Shirley was the one person who didn't back away, instead she came so close to him that they were inches apart.

"You're the one who killed my father!" She shouted, angrily.

She pulled a pistol out of her pocket and rested it on Lelouch's forehead. "and now, I'm gonna kill you."

Lelouch's eyes were wide with shock, and he was about to try and stop her from shooting, when the scenery changed from him at school, to him in a dark, large room. On a dimly lighted throne, sat his father.

"Ah, so you've com to see me, have you?" the emperor inquired.

"What have you done to my friends?!" Lelouch yelled angrily.

"I merely made their lives better, by making them forget everything about the you they used to know. Now, all they know is you're an enemy of this country, and a killer of their family members. A heartless villain.

Lelouch felt his body shake with rage. " I hate you!" He yelled.

The emperor laughed heartily.

"Oh? If I were you, I would be kissing my feet right now. I've just made it so much easier for you to leave your old life behind, and continue with your vein rebellion. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Lelouch felt his heart torn in half, between he wanted, and what he knew was right.

"It doesn't matter!" Lelouch yelled back. " I never asked you to do anything!"

The emperor chuckled darkly,

" Youre going to wish that you would have."

Lelouch felt confused. What did that mean?

Before he knew It, the emperor summoned in a pale, green haired girl. CC.

"Kill him." The emeror said to CC, pointing at Lelouch. Lelouch was backed into a wall as CC closed in and pulled a gun up to his head.

"Sayonara." CC whispered to him, and then fast as lightning, pulled the trigger.

* * *

Lelouch woke up in his bed with a cold sweat. His headache pounded in his brain, hurting beyond words. His stomach felt like he was going to throw up everything he had eaten, and he was currently having double vision.

But all he could think about was the nightmare he had just experienced.

_It felt so real…_Lelouch thought

_Could that actually happen….one day?_

Before he could allow himself to think anymore on it, he rushed to the bathroom and tried desperately not to fall asleep sitting by the toilet.


	4. The One I Want to Take

Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating for a million years..sometimes you just feel very uninspired..and sometimes your laptop crashes and you don't feel like re-writing your last chapter..

Lol. It was a bit of both for me. But I've decided that I should probably continue this, or I'll be mad at myself later. :] While I was writing this chapter, though, I noticed something quite disturbing…

See, I didn't think about how this would all fit into the timeline of the Code Geass TV show..I just kind of thought my idea was really awesome and that It wouldn't matter..but then I realized that's not very fair to my readers who want to know everything that's going on.. SO, I've decided this story resides in the very beginning of EPISODE 6 of R2. Ok? If you have any questions about that piece of information, I will try to answer them so you can get a good idea about this story that Im making up along the way. Lol.

Thank you everyone! (BTW I love the reviews! Thank you!)

Lelouch awoke groggily in the bathroom the next morning, his head acheing horribly. Never had he remembered ever being this sick. It didn't feel like the normal flu to say the least. Lelouch rubbed his temples and stood up slowly, trying to ignore the bright colors spinning in front of his eyes. He stumbled and grasped onto the bathroom counter for support. He would definitly not be going anywhere today. Lelouch stumbled into his bedroom and slumped down on the bed. For some reason he couldn't feel his foot..was miserable the right word for his current state? Perhaps…

Lelouch scoffed at his self pity. _I have more important things to worry about than a brief illness. Not only did I miss the last meeting, but we were planned to 'strike Brittania' tonight.._Truthfully, Lelouch's plan was to secure Nunally. The Black Knights were clueless to the fact that tonight was all about protecting Zero's little sister. But why should it matter what he had them do? They were still completely devoted to Zero. They'd follow him to the ends of the earth. But it was about Zero, wasn't it? If they found out his true identity as a Britannian noble, they'd think everything he'd done was but a cruel game mocking their search for freedom. That would be more painful for them then if Zero were to fail a second time...He couldn't fail now. He had to use every one of his wits to win this war. The Emperor certainly wouldn't keep him from fullfilling this goal. Nor would this retched flu.

Lelouch staggered off his bed and brushed his teeth, getting rid of the aweful taste that had lingered in his mouth. He changed into a black shirt, his brown jacket and some jeans, and walked out of the door to go outside. Lelouch breathed in the cold, fresh air. The sun still hadn't really risen yet. Lelouch looked down at his wristwatch to check the time. It was 8 o'clock. He walked around the school campus for a bit. Ashford didn't start until 9. Most likely, no one would be here. Lelouch spotted a bench near a large tree. It looked very inviting, considering he still felt that aweful headache and dizziness. He sat down, sighing as he did. Rolo had most likely gone back to Brittania HQ last night. That was fine with Lelouch. Every time he looked at Rolo, it was like a reminder of how easily they had just 'replaced' his sister_. It's sickening_. Lelouch sighed and closed his eyes, the pain in his head still beating like a drum. Besides that, though, he felt mostly at peace. Until he heard a certain voice..

"L-Lelouch…?"

He froze. He knew that voice. It was Shirley. Why was she here so early? School didn't start for an hour!

"Hello? Lelouch?"

He reluctantly opened his tired eyes and peered at the red head. "Do you need something?" He said coldly.

Shirley frowned and looked away. Lelouch thought she would walk away, but she just stayed rooted to the spot.

"Well?" Lelouch asked, putting impatience into his voice.

Shirley turned back to him, with what appeared to be a look of sympathy.

Lelouch peered back, what was she looking at him like that for?

"Lelouch. Just..stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop pretending you don't want us around. You're such a bad liar."

Lelouch's hand twitched. So, she knew what he was really thinking, huh? Or maybe she was just hoping. Just hoping that she was right. If he said what he felt right now, then the consequences would undoubtably be worse then if he just kept up his façade..both would result in different futures. One future, would probably consist of him and Shirley.. the student council being back together again. Them being kept in possible danger once again. The other, he continued his path and they stayed happily oblivious, he just being a distant memory in their course he knew which one he should choose. But before he did it, he had to say goodbye..officially..of course, that would just be selfish of him. But at the moment, he only felt that it would be right.

Lelouch propped himself off the bench and walked to Shirley. "You know. You're pretty smart." And with that he pulled her into an embrace. Of course she wouldn't know what it meant, because after this..he wouldn't allow himself to speak to her again. But this would be ok. This hug meant nothing anyways..it was just a common way of saying goodbye..what about a kiss, though? Would that be a way of saying goodbye too? Maybe one kiss would be fine too..

Lelouch let go of the stunned Shirley and looked into her eyes, smirking. With that, he leaned in to kiss her, but as he neared her lips, he felt his consciousness slip, and he fell into a world of endless black..

Shirley felt paralyzed, Lelouch was hugging her! Why?! Didn't he just tell her the other day that he didn't like her?! WHAT WAS HAPPENING?! He pulled away, and stared at her..almost curiously. She tried to speak, but she couldn't find the right words to say…

Although if she had, they would've been something like, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Then before she knew it, he was leaning towards her again..but now it seemed like he was about to…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She shouted in his face. He stopped and slumped against her, Shirley smirked, glad she had made him quit it. That said, until his weight pulled them both to the ground.

"Jeeze! Get off me!What do you think you're doing?!" She pushed him off and stared at him angrily. He was still face down on the ground..Shirley suddenly felt her blood run cold. He wasn't moving. She gaped and crawled over to him, turning him face up. His eyes were closed and he looked to be unconscious.

"Oh….! What do I do?!" Shirley felt like crying. Why did this have to happen? Of all things! All she wanted to do was come over here and talk to him..to be friends again…maybe something more even.."Ahhh! Noooo!" She shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking about something like that now! Not while Lelouch was laying unconscious on the ground! "What do I do.. What do I do??" The only thing she could think of was to lay him back on the bench and wait for him to wake up.

She frowned. This would be slightly difficult..It wasn't like he was heavy or anything..he was just a bit taller then her..and well.. "Oh I should at least try!" She mumbled to herself and slowly but surely began to move him onto the bench. After a few minutes of hard work she sat down on the grass next to the bench and stared at him. There was definitly something going on with him. If the tense facial features and ill looking disposition didn't give it away, the fact that he had just fainted on her did..

Speaking of which..what was he about to do when he fainted?! Could he have been trying to-?!

Shirley suddenly heard a grumbling noise to her left, He was waking up..that was good.

He sat up and rubbed his head, looking to be truly confused. "What…" he looked at her very perplexed like.

Shirley blushed at his gaze. "You fainted..I don't know why though. Care to share that with me?"

Lelouch frowned. "Not really…I fainted?"

Shirley nodded. "And I wonder why. Why don't you tell me Lelouch? Tell me whats really going on!"

She was almost desperate to know.

Lelouch stared at her for a minute before looking away. "Why are you here so early?"

Shirley gaped. "Don't you try and change the subject like that! What's wrong with you?!"

Lelouch scoffed. "Nothing. I just havent been feeling well lately. Don't worry about it." With that, he stood up, trying to hide the fact his legs were shaking as he did so. But Shirley wasn't so unobservant.

"Look at you! You're barely even able to stand up! Jeeze Lelouch, that's it. I'm taking you to a doctor!"

Lelouch chuckled. "No, you're not."

Shirley stood up angrily, hands on her hips. "Yes. I. AM! Now get over here, we're going to the doctor."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Goodbye Shirley."

Shirley rolled up her sleeves. She was not going to let him get away. This was for his own sake.

"Shirley. Let go of my ear."

"Not a chance. You're coming to the doctor and that's that." She pushed him into her car with her and pulled out of the Ashford Academy parking lot.

"You know..you're going to miss school if you take me to the doctors."

Shirley shook her head. "You're going to have to do better then that if you're trying to get out of this."

Lelouch grumbled to himself and stared out the passangers window. He had never been in Shirley's car before..apparently she had gotten in from her dad on her last birthday. Before he had died..

Lelouch sighed. Why were things so messed up? But of course, he knew the answer. Still..

"We're here!" Shirley said happily as she pulled into a parking lot beside a very large white building.

Lelouch looked over to her, "Why are you so happy about taking me to the doctor?"

Shirley smiled. "Well, I just like helping out my friends."

_Because I like to spend time with you, you idiot boy._

Lelouch wouldve protested, but she looked very happy. He didn't want to ruin it..even though it seemed as if she was happy about him being sick…

He walked into the lobby after Shirley, observing the architexture as he seemed to be more of a high tech hospital then a doctors office...obviously meant for Britannians.

Sure enough, Lelouch soon spotted a Japanese man carrying a smaller boy through the front doors of the office.

"Help! Help! I need help!" They shouted desperately at the woman behind the front desk. "I found my son just now at home, unconscious!He's barely breathing and has a high fever! I don't know how long he's been like this but please-"

"I'm sorry sir. We can't help unless you've schedualed an appointment."

The man seemed delirious in desperation, but was soon pushed out the door by what looked to be a very large man acting as a bouncer.

Lelouch glared. This wasn't right..but he couldn't make a big scene. But he could do something.

"Excuse me, miss." He said to the Woman at the counter.

"Yes? What can I help you two with?" She smiled happily back at him and Shirley.

Lelouch turned to Shirley, "Shirley, can you go get me a bottle of water?" He handed her some money and turned back to the woman at the counter, smoothly extracting a purple contact lense from his eye.

"I'd like you to schedual that man and his son an appointment as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir. I'll have them in right away." With that, she called the 'bouncer' to let them back in, and then gave them a full pass to go to the emergancy room.

The Geass left her soon after, and Shirley returned with a water.

"Thank you Shirley."

She nodded and turned to the lady at the counter.  
"Hello, we'd like to schedual an appointment with Dr. Webber."

The lady nodded and wrote down something on a sheet of paper. "Ok, thank you. Please fill out this form."

After Lelouch had filled out the paper with his information, he walked with Shirley to the second floor where Dr. Webber was said to be.

"Shirley. Is this your family hospital or something?"

Shirley nodded as they reached the top of the stairs and turned a corner. "Yes, part of my family even own's it. So, your visit will be free."  
Lelouch nodded. That was a relief. He had been a bit worried about paying for it.

As they reached the doctors office, she smiled. "Thanks for coming. I just want to make sure you're ok."

Lelouch smirked. "You practically forced me. I didn't have much choice."

Shirley blushed, opening the door.

"Well, thanks anyways."

And with that, they both walked into Dr. Webber's office…

Mwahahaha! I will not reveal Lelouch's terrible circumstances until the next chapter! I'm so evil…and also in pain.. jeeze. My shoulders are really feeling the pain from writing this…

Also I wanted to apologize for the random improv of Shirley having a car and part of her family owning a random hospital…but it helps me write this story..so technically its for your benefit that im changing up Code Geass a bit… ;]

Please Review! I'd like to know your opinion!


End file.
